


Kissing Her Silent

by crossingwinter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would kiss her silent, and he would kiss her loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Her Silent

There was something unexpected about Asha Greyjoy. When he'd first heard that the King had brought her North again, Jon had been wary. He had never had much fondness for Theon and how different could his sister be?  
  
Very different, was the answer. Very different.  
  
Upon first glance, it was obvious that they were of the same stock. There was, of course, a certain physical resemblance to them, the same sort that Robb had had with Sansa, and that he had had with Arya. But when it came to character, Jon noted subtle, but very important, differences. Theon had strutted; Asha swaggered, her narrow hips swaying through the snow. Theon had taunted; Asha teased. Theon had been proud to the point of pomposity; Asha was confident.   
  
"Lord Commander," she would say, a smirk on her lips. She was the only one who still called Jon that. Jon wasn't sure what he was anymore. No one seemed to know. But he still wore his blacks and performed his duties and no one seemed to stop him.  
  
"My Lady," he replied.  
  
That was always how it began.  
  
*  
  
How they had gone from "Lord Commander" and "My Lady" to fucking against the wall of Jon's bedchamber Jon couldn't quite remember. It was hard to keep such tiny details in his head when Asha's lips were on his neck, her hands around his cock and all he could do was groan because she had no shame in how much she enjoyed taking advantage of him. Whenever his seed beaded on his tip, she would lightly circle it over his skin until his eyes rolled into the back of his head, whispering words Ygritte had never said into his ear.  
  
"Do you like the feeling of that, My Lord? Warm and moist?" She would loosen her grip on his cock then as his breath hitched, trailing her fingers, still slightly damp, down his length until she reached his base. "Do you like the feeling of your balls in my hand?"  
  
Jon whimpered and she laughed lightly against his ear. "Oh, My Lord, 'tis a good thing you can never wed. Your Lady Wife would have to do all the work, wouldn't she?" Before Jon could protest that he knew perfectly well how to do his work, that she just never let him, Asha had sunk to her knees and taken his cock in her mouth and Jon almost spilled immediately into her mouth. He was glad he didn't. He was sure that the mockery would last at least a week, if not for the rest of his life, and besides, there was something so perfect, so right about the way that his cock hit her soft pallet and the way her hands felt gripping his rear and the slow buildup of that warmth in his stomach, a fire trying to burn dry the moisture around his cock and when one of her fingers pressed against arsehole he was undone, gushing into her mouth as she sucked, and sucked, and sucked him dry, as if his cock was spurting mother's milk, or the richest brandy.  
  
His head was remarkably clear as he stood there, his cock slowly going limp in Asha Greyjoy's mouth. If he wasn't a Lord Commander any more, if he wasn't a Brother, was he truly breaking his vows? He had broken them with Ygritte, of course, but he had been forced to do that. But now, in his chambers at Castle Black, with a noble woman of Westeros, would he be breaking his vows if this persisted? He'd forgotten how good the warm wet silky sensation of a woman felt, nothing at all like his cold calloused hands. Asha was standing now, and he saw her tongue peep out to lick her lips and all Jon could think was that pondering his vows was a matter for later.  
  
He pulled his lips to hers, tasting his seed as he slipped his tongue between her teeth, one hand on her hip, the other finding her leather laces and pulling them loose. "Are you trying to seduce me, Lord Snow?" she asked him, "Your cock is a little limp for it, I'd say." She reached down and squeezed it lightly. But Jon ignored her. He steered her towards his bed and lay her down on it, tugging her breeches down to the tops of her boots and pushing her feet up so that her womanhood was bared to him.   
  
"And what do you plan on doing with it?" she teased, resting up on her elbows, "I lost patience with-" but he cut her off with a kiss, using his full weight to push her down. This time, it was her tongue that entered his mouth, pushing up in front of his teeth to press at a point of soft flesh he wasn't even aware that he had before lacing her tongue around his, rubbing it up and down, encircling it as she had his cock only a few moments before. When he pulled away, she was smirking at him. "You think you can kiss me silent? That trick hasn't worked on me in years."  
  
Jon didn't say a word, he simply pulled away, sliding down her body so that he rested in the cradle of her legs his lips at her opening. He nudged it gently with his nose first, then kissed. "Is that how you plan to kiss me silent?" she asked, and he heard her breath hitching slightly as his tongue slid between her folds.   
  
She tasted different from Ygritte, more salty somehow, salty like the sea, he imagined. Asha Greyjoy was too much a Greyjoy not to have the sea be part of her, more than it had ever been a part of Theon. He liked the taste of her in truth, and smiled when he realized that for all of Asha Greyjoy's swagger, for all of her teasing, he seemed to be kissing her silent now.  
  
He licked her, tiny licks, followed by big ones. Licks that penetrated deep into the silky warm of her flesh, and licks that gently swirled around the nub that had made Ygritte moan. Asha moaned too, her hips rocking back and forth against her face, and when he looked up, he saw her eyes closed and her lips parted, a pink flush creeping up on her pale cheeks. Jon smiled against her skin as he licked and kissed and sucked on her lips, on her thighs, pulling his tongue back whenever she tried to press herself against him. "You're cruel man, Jon Snow," she said as he did this for the third time. "A cruel man. Spiteful. After I was so kind to you. I didn't play any of these games."  
  
"Perhaps," he said, keeping his lips against that little nub and feeling her wriggle under the vibrations of his voice, "You weren't quite sure of what I am capable of."  
  
She moaned and reached one hand down from his pillow to run through his hair and the combination went straight to his cock. He licked with greater earnest, and Asha's fingers wound even more tightly into his curls and his cock grew harder and harder until he had half a mind to slide up Asha, kiss her full on the mouth, let her taste herself on his tongue as he drove his cock as deep inside her as he could. But no, not yet. He would kiss her silent, and he would kiss her loud. And he drew her nub between his lips, sucking it and licking it and Asha let out a cry and he felt the little piece of flesh throbbing between his lips, felt warm and wet dribbling down into his beard and smiled to himself as he released her.  
  
"Who taught you that?" Asha asked as he pulled his head away from her. "She's a blessing, whoever she is."  
  
"She's dead," he said.  
  
Asha grimaced slightly. "Well, at least her legacy lives on in that tongue of yours, Jon Snow." He crawled up Asha's body and kissed her. "I like the taste of me on your tongue," she whispered into his lips. Her hands drifted down to his cock and gave it a squeeze. She smirked.  
  
"I do too," he replied, trying to sound chivalrous, but it was hard to sound chivalrous when a woman's hand was around his cock.   
  
"How much?" she asked, guiding him into her, and for a moment he couldn't focus his eyes because she was so warm, so soft, and oh Gods she was gripping him from the inside.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to say a word. He pulled back, and thrust forward, and he felt her breath hot against his cheek in silent laughter. He heard a thunk behind him and knew that she had kicked off her boots, and her breeches and her legs were wrapping around him now, so high that he felt them on his shoulder blades and she arched her back underneath him.   
  
He didn't last long, longer than he had when her mouth had been around him, but when he'd been with Ygritte he could undo her more than once before he lost himself in her. Not so with Asha. She didn't let that happen. She pushed up against him, turned them over so that she was riding on top of him and the sight of them connected, of her dark hair mixing with his dark hair, of red flesh and dripping heat and he was undone, calling out incoherently, not caring if his brothers heard.   
  
And once again as he went limp inside Asha Greyjoy, she smiled down at him. "I'll let you go for now, but you are going to owe me one. And I  _will_  have it."  
  
"You will, My Lady," he managed to say. "You will."


End file.
